Não me agradeça
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Lupin precisa da ajuda de Snape...
1. Default Chapter

Nota: estes personagens não pertencem a mim; pertencem a J.K.Rowling e não, Warner Brothers, eu NÃO quero dinheiro ou fama em cima de tais personagens. Esta fic estou fazendo com minha irmã. Ela escreve um capítulo, e eu outro, e assim vai...  
  
fic de Snape/Lupin romance  
  
capítulo 1 - "Não me agradeça"  
  
18:00 horas da tarde, uma chuva de desabar monyanhas. Em Hogwarts, todos os alunos estavam vestindo roupas de frio feitas de lã por baixo dos uniformes. Por cima deles, cachecóis. Toda a escola estava muito fria, mas a sala mais fria de todas era sem dúvida a de Severo Snape. Era vazia e parecia ter sempre um ar condicionado ligado dentro dela. E Snape estava lá dentro. Sozinho. Ouviu, então, fracas batidas na porta. "Quem é?" "Sou eu, Lupin." "Ah, entre." Lupin entrou com o seu sorriso de sempre. "Boa tarde, Severo. Eu vim buscar a minha..." "Aqui está." disse Snape, entregando para Remo um pequeno copo com uma poção azul-marinho. "Muito obrigado." respondeu Lupin, dando um tapinha no ombro de Snape. "Acho que você já percebeu,"começou Snape com uma voz grave, "os efeitos desta poção." "Já. Ela me deixa exaussto... Mas contanto que eu não me transforme, Severo, está tudo bem. Tenho muito o que agradecer a você." "Sim, acho que você tem..." Lupin deu outro sorriso. "Bom, vou indo, vou tomar isso agora, antes que... você sabe." "Vá" E assim, Remo saiu da sala de Snape, que o acompanhou com os olhos, até ver que ele estava... saindo do castelo? "O que esta criatura vai fazer fora do castelo?" pensou Snape "E com esta lua cheia! Lupin, às vezes, parece uma criança imprudente." E assim pensando, Snape o seguiu, determinado a acabar com a "tolice" "Remo Lupin!" "Hm?" respondeu Lupin com uma voz fraca "O que diabos está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que está testando a minha poção..." "Não estou fazendo isto, Severo. Saiba que mesmo não me transformando num lobisomem, a lua surte um efeito sobre mim... Ela me atrai." Snape reparou que a voz de Remo estava quase tendo que se esforçar parasair. Reparou também que o rosto dele estava cabisbaixo. "Isto te incomoda de alguma maneira?" "De certa forma, Severo... O fato de ter que tomar esta poção já me incomoda. Ee sei que fico parecendo um alienígena, aqui, parado, olhando para a lua, e com esta cara abatida ainda por cima. Sabe, isto às vezes me deprime um pouco. Mas não quero que se preocupe..." Até para falar de seus problemas ele sorri, pensou Snape. Era evidente neste momento a preocupação de Severo com Remo. E foi por isso que, assim que terminou de ouvir o que Lupin estava sentindo, envolveu-o num abraço apertado. Isto não assustou Lupin, pois este era alguém que sabia enxergar por dentro das pessoas. Portanto, ele sabia que Snape não era nenhum insensível. "Severo..."murmurou Lupin "Vou fazer uma poção que vai te impedir de ser atraído pela lua e ao mesmo tempo vai dar um jeito neste seu abatimento." disse Snape com determinação. Fez-se silêncio. "Obrigado. É muita bondade sua me fazer este fav..." "Poupe-me de agradecimentos. Não preciso de comentários sobre as decisões que tomo." Lupin apenas sorriu, aconchegando-se nos braços de Snape e sentindo-se mais cansado. ********************************************************************* Depois que Lupin começou a tomar a nova poção, sentiu-se à vontade para entrar muitas vezes por dia na sala de Snape, e este sentiu-se à vontade para muitas vezes expulsá-lo, pois o mestre das poções não era de jogar conversa fora como uma menina. E em uma destas milhões de visitas, estavam os dois sentados com uma proximidade que, Lupin pensou, era muito maior em comparação à distância que Snape geralmente mantinha das pessoas. "Mas então, Severo... está chegando o feriado de Natal e ano novo... O que pretende fazer?" "Ficar em Hogwarts. Não vejo o porque de estas datas serem feriados. Vou ficar aqui trabalhando." "Ah, é mesmo? Eu também vou ficar aqui, só que não vou trabalhar..." Snape não sabia porque, mas ficou muito feliz quando Lupin disse isto. "Ótimo, tenho uma missão para você, Remo. Vai me ajudar a organizar as minhas poções em ordem alfabética." "Ãh? Ah, sim, claro, com todo o prazer... Mas pode ir se preparando, porque sou um tanto desastrado!..." Depois de dizer isso, Remo soltou uma risadinha que não foi sua intenção, mas Snape achou bem insinuante. "Claro, claro...sem problemas. Bem, já é tarde. Quase 21:00hs. Eu vou..." "Tarde? Mas amanhã é domingo, Severo. Não temos horas para acordar!" Snape passou a mão pelo rosto e cabelos de Lupin "Você me parece um tanto cansado. Faça o favor de ir se deitar." A voz de Snape era lânguida, Lupin pensou. Quando Severo reparou que Remo estava com os olhos levemente arregalados, parou o que estava fazendo e resolveu fazer o que já queria há muito tempo: colocou o rosto dele perto do seu, segurando-o pelo queixo, e o beijou. Envolveu então o seu rosto entre as mãos, Nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos; queriam ficar olhando um para o outro. Pararam, pois Lupin estava ficando sem ar. Assim que tomou fôlego, recomeçaram, desta vez foi mais longo e Lupin já tinha mais certeza de que queria aquilo. Quando apartaram o beijo, Remo olhou imediatamente para o chão, morto de vergonha. Estava vermelho como um rubi. "Vá, vá dormir." "Eh... Eu já estava indo. Boa noite, Severo." "Boa noite." Remo bateu a porta. Estava confuso como nunca. 


	2. Ajuda Inesperada

Disclaimer: nenhum destes personagens pertence a mim, mas a J.K.Rowling. NÃO pretendo roubá-los. fic Snape/Remo romance capítulo 2 - "Ajuda Inesperada"  
  
Lua cheia, temperatura suave. Vez por outra, um vento que bate muito de leve, mostrando que não havia secura no ar. Remo Lupin estava parado no meio de um corredor, apoiado numa parede. Apoiado mesmo, pois se ela não estivesse ali, ele cairía direto no chão frio. Um suor frio escorria por seu rosto exausto, enquanto ele apertava os olhos com muita força. Ondas de dor percorriam seu corpo, uma dor insuportável. Ia e voltava cada vez mais forte. Ele sentiu os joelhos tremerem, não se suportando mais um minuto em pé. Caiu de joelhos no chão e segurou um grito de dor, não queria incomodar ninguém. O grito morreu em sua garganta, manifestando-se apenas em forma de gemidos. Lágrimas de agonia escorreram pelo rosto de Lupin, misturando-se ao suor, e ele baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se tonto.  
  
"Remo!" Snape veio correndo em sua direção, nem tentando esconder a preocupação em seu rosto geralmente frio. Agarrou-o pelos ombros e o virou para si, vendo o sofrimento no rosto de Lupin.  
  
"Deixe-me, Severo! Não é nad..." outra onda forte de dor o impediu de falar, fazendo com que se encolhesse mais. Snape o abraçou com força, trazendo a cabeça de Lupin para descansar em seu peito. Ficou fazendo um carinho muito suave nos cabelos dele, e logo Lupin parecia um pouco mais calmo.  
  
"Acho que suas mãos são encantadas, Severo. Têm o poder de expulsar a dor..."disse Lupin, fazendo esforço para sorrir após o que passara.  
  
"Não seja exagerado, Remo." disse Snape. O único segredo é a vontade de te ajudar, pensou. "Porque não gritou por ajuda, Remo? Eu estava, por sorte, vindo procurá- lo." disse Snape, percebendo que ainda abraçava Lupin com carinho.  
  
"Eu não queria incomodar ninguém, Severo. É época de Natal, e..."  
  
"Sua vida é mais importante que o Natal!" gritou o mestre das poções, interrompendo Lupin. Snape estava realmente impressionado, era a primeira vez que via o efeito de sua poção bem na hora em que Lupin deveria estar se transformando. Se tinha que sofrer assim para não virar lobisomem,, era melhor não tomar a poção, pensou irritado. Olhou para Lupin, que sorria só pra variar. Este sorriso, pensou Snape, é tudo... Uma luz para todos...  
  
De repente, Lupin se levantou um pouco e beijou a bochecha de Snape com muita doçura. "Obrigado por aparecer quando eu precisei, Severo."  
  
"E você não é um incômodo", foram as palavras de Snape antes de abaixar-se e beijar a boca de Remo, puxando-o para bem perto de si, envolvendo-o com os braços. Durou uma eternidade aquele beijo em que Snape explorou com a língua a boca de Remo, sentindo o gosto que era açúcar puro. Só podia esperar isso de Lupin, pensou. Tudo o que ele, Severo Snape, não era. Mas procurou isto em seu parceiro. Partiram o beijo, um murmúrio de protesto deixando os lábios de Lupin.  
  
"Remo" - disse Snape _ "vou procurar um meio de você não ter que sofrer assim."  
  
"Obrig..."  
  
"Já disse que não quero agradecimento." interrompeu Severo, passando os dedos pelo rosto cansado e fraco de Lupin. "Quero apenas que você vá se cuidar agora. Depois de sentir tanta dor, você precisa de descanso. É uma ordem."  
  
Lupin sorriu "Sim, é claro." mas não parecia querer sair do conforto dos braços de Snape.  
  
"Remo Lupin, eu quis dizer neste momento." disse Snape sério, mas arrancando risadas fracas de Lupin, que saiu muito a contragosto do abraço. A verdade era que queria pedir a Snape para ficar com ele enquanto descansava, mas faltava coragem. Para Lupin, aliás, não era segredo que Snape podia ser sensível. Não sabia como, mas entendia que o professor de poções apenas não era uma pessoa que mostrava facilmente o que sentia.  
  
Tentou levantar-se com dificuldade, mas foi ajudado por Snape, que o apoiou, passando o braço em volta de sua cintura.  
  
E Severo Snape o levou para o quarto, mandando várias vezes que ele calasse a boca, pois não queria agradecimentos, e Lupin só sabia dizer "obrigado" sem parar.  
  
continua... 


	3. Hora de dormir, Remo Lupin

Chegaram então ao quarto de Lupin que logo se deitou em sua cama. Parecia estar ofegante só de andar até lá.  
  
"Remo, agora você vai dormir."  
  
Lupin virou-se de bruços na cama, olhou para Snape e falou: "não tenho sono."  
  
O que posso fazer? Se quiser posso preparar-lhe uma poção do son..."  
  
"Fique aqui." disse Remo de um só impulso, reunindo toda a sua coragem. "Quem sabe, assim durmo mais rápido."  
  
Severus e Lupin ficaram um bom tempo se encarando, Severus parecia estar analisando cada traço do rosto de Lupin.  
  
"Ficar aqui?..." Snape quis perguntar se o fato de ele estar ali ajudaria Remo a dormir, mas receou que não houvesse uma resposta certa.  
  
"Ficarei esta noite, se é assim que quer. Mas não pense que vou ficar de papo furado, nós vamos dormir."  
  
Desenhou-se um largo e gracioso sorriso no rosto de Lupin.  
  
"Então vou pegar um colchão para..."  
  
"Não!" interrompeu Snape. "Não há necessidade. Ficarei sentado naquela cadeira ali." disse ele apontando para uma cadeira de balanço.  
  
"Tudo bem, então. Apesar de que eu acharia um tanto desconfortável." respondeu Lupin enquanto puxava a cadeira bem para perto de sua cama. Logo depois Snape se sentou.  
  
Remo pediu um minuto a Severus, entrou atrás de uma cortina e trocou de roupa, colocando um pijama azul que já estava desbotado de tão velho. Quando voltou para a cama, cobriu-se até o pescoço e agarrou o travesseiro.  
  
"Está esfriando... estou com frio e... e..."interrompeu a frase para dar um longo bocejo. "e continuo suando..."  
  
Logo após falar isso, Lupin dormiu, o que permitiu a Snape começar os seus cuidados médicos.  
  
* * *  
  
Quando Lupin acordou no dia seguinte, sentiu uma coisa úmida e gelada em sua testa.  
  
"Bom dia, Remo." disse Snape enquanto passava um pano que acabara de molhar na água gelada na testa de Lupin.  
  
"Hum... Bom dia..."  
  
"Você parou de suar ao longo da noite."  
  
"Não é pra menos." disse Lupin esfregando os olhos. "Com você a noite inteira colocando água gelada na minha testa... obrigado, Severo."  
  
E dizendo isso, Lupin deu um beijo demorado na bochecha de Snape, que o encarou. Pegou o rosto de Lupin com as duas mãos. E foi Lupin quem tomou a iniciativa; deu um beijo rápido na boca de Severus. Quando ia se afastar, porém, Snape não deixou. "Não pare no meio do que começou" disse Snape numa voz baixa...  
  
Algumas horas depois, já estava na hora de os professores entrarem nas salas.  
  
É claro que tanto Snape quanto Lupin estavam atrasados, e é claro que os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória que tinham aula com eles (respectivamente) agora, já estavam sentindo a falta de seus queridos professores.  
  
"Professor Lupin, professor Lupin..." comentou Draco Malfoy. "Deve estar fazendo um esforço desumano para chegar até esta sala. Sabe como é. Deve ser muito cansativo. É tão longe, não é mesmo?..." completou ele num tom muito sarcástico, arrancando escandalosas gargalhadas da Sonserina. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado com a saúde de Lupin.  
  
Mas se a Sonserina estava pouco se lixando para Lupin, a Grifinória estava se lixando menos ainda para Snape.  
  
"Era bom que ele esbarrasse com um trasgo no caminho para cá." disse Harry.  
  
"Acho que o trasgo sairia correndo dele." completou Rony.  
  
"Shhhhh!" advertiu Hermione. "Ele acabou de entrar na sala!"  
  
"Todos sentados." falou Snape.  
  
Todos se sentaram na hora.  
  
"Quero que todos peguem o livro agora. Matéria nova. A propósito, Potter, ouvi o seu comentário. 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória e quero um trabalho sobre trasgos para amanhã."  
  
"Esta nem é a matéria dele!" sibilou Rony, revoltado.  
  
"Eu sei." respondeu Harry. "E aposto que se fosse DRACO que tivesse dito isto, ele não lhe teria tirado pontos."  
  
"50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória novamente por isto não ser da conta de vocês e pela comparação feita a Malfoy."  
  
Harry apertou a mão de tanta raiva, obviamente de baixo da mesa para Snape não ver.  
  
Após a aula, todos os alunos saíram correndo. Snape foi logo para perto dos alunos de sua Casa. Foi quando escutou Draco falar:  
  
"Não - suporto - esta - aula! Este Lupin é um completo imbecil, além de ser um pobretão que não tem onde cair morto. Ele me enoja..."  
  
Severus pegou Draco pela parte de trás de sua roupa e o arrastou assim até a sua sala.  
  
"NÃO - QUERO - MAIS - OUVIR - ESTE - TIPO - DE - COMENTÁRIO!!!" disse Snape bem baixo, metendo o dedo na cara de Draco.  
  
"Mas professor... o que eu fiz?!" disse Draco visivelmente apavorado e indignado. Snape nunca falara assim com ele antes.  
  
"Ora, Malfoy, não seja cínico! Ouvi o que você falou! Você não tem o direito de julgar a aula de um professor E o professor pela sua condição financeira!"  
  
Draco amarrou a cara, empinou o nariz o máximo que pôde e saiu da sala de Snape batendo o pé. 


	4. sorriso que derrete tudo

"Pegue, Remo. Sua poção foi modificada, pois adicionei a ela um analgésico poderoso. Não vai sentir dor alguma."  
  
"Muito obrig..."  
  
"Porém," acrescentou Snape, já sem paciência para agradecimentos. "Devo avisá-lo que você terá sono, muito sono."  
  
"E as minhas aulas ficarão prejudicadas?"  
  
"Falaremos com Dumbledore, ele poderá te liberar algumas horas." disse Snape, determinado.  
  
"Mas Sev..."  
  
"Remo! Me escute! Ou prefere cair dormindo em cima dos alunos?!"  
  
"Sim, tem razão. Bom, já que você não aceita obrigados..." e Lupin se aproximou de Snape, abraçando-o e encostando a cabeça no ombro do professor de Poções. Incrivelmente, não se sentia mais constrangido perto se Snape. Sentia-se seguro.  
  
Severus respondeu a isso colocando os braços em volta de Lupin, puxando-o mais ainda para perto. Ficaram assim um tempo, Snape se perguntando como alguém como Remo Lupin poderia gostar dele. Este pensamento o fez soltar Lupin, que baixou a cabeça aos sentir os braços de Snape o deixando. Achou que ele não tinha gostado.  
  
"Severo, eu..."  
  
"Vá tomar a poção, Lupin. Antes que a dor volte."  
  
E Snape ia se retirar, mas Lupin o chamou.  
  
"Mas, Severus, você não queria ajuda para arrumar as Poções?"  
  
Snape o encarou por uns momentos e quase que foi lá e o puxou para si novamente.  
  
"Sim, eu quero. Pode me encontrar amanhã a noite em minha sala."  
  
E com estas palavras, Snape se retirou com seus passos decididos e calmos, para o isolamento das masmorras para pensar neste novo sentimento que o simples fato de olhar para Remo Lupin lhe trazia.  
  
Mal desconfiava de que, em seu quarto solitário, Lupin fazia o mesmo.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bom dia, Severus!" Lupin sorriu.  
  
Não, não adiantava. Por mais que na noite anterior Snape tivesse decidido que não era bom o bastante para alguém meigo como Remo Lupin e que seria melhor se afastarem, quando viu o sorriso de criança no rosto de Lupin, seu coração derreteu como sorvete, embora seu rosto permanecesse como sempre.  
  
"Remo. Bom dia." disse seriamente.  
  
"Sabe, Severo. Por um lado foi bom aquele analgésico. Dormi como nunca e já me sinto outro!"  
  
Era verdade, Snape reparou como o rosto exausto de Lupin parecia mais saudável agora. Sem perceber, sentiu-se feliz por ter ajudado.  
  
Foram andando pelos corredores, Lupin tagarelando sem parar. Mas Snape não se incomodava, muito pelo contrário, apesar de não admitir. Quando chegou a hora de cada um ir para o seu lado, para as aulas, Lupin falou: "Então nos veremos à noite, não é?"  
  
Snape estendeu a mão e tirou fios de cabelos castanhos que caíam sobre o rosto de Lupin. Este pareceu assustado, mas não por muito tempo, pois logo Snape lhe respondeu: "Sim, é isso."  
  
E quando Snape virou-se para ir, Remo Lupin teve quase certeza de ter visto um esboço de sorriso no rosto dele.  
  
  
  
Na hora do almoço se viram novamente. Cumprimentando cada professor, Lupin foi passando direto e sentou-se ao lado de Snape.  
  
"Severus! Aconteceu algo esquisito hoje. Ouvi Draco Malfoy se lamentar por você lhe ter tirado pontos. É verdade isso? Por que?"  
  
Snape olhou naqueles olhos que lhe pareciam tão inocentes. Havia uma aura de ingenuidade que rodeava Lupin, que não deixou Snape mentir.  
  
"Ele o ofendeu, Remo. Falou de suas roupas, faltou com o respeito. Mereceu isso."  
  
Remo Lupin ficou pasmo, afinal, não era normal Snape tirar pontos da própria Casa. Mas fizera isso, e por causa dele...  
  
Corou um bocado e olhou para o prato, sentindo o olhar de Snape sobre si. 


	5. a confissão

Esta era a noite. Era provável que Snape e Lupin ficassem até de madrugada arrumando Poções.  
  
"Cheguei! Posso entrar, Severus? - disse Lupin por trás da porta, ao invés de bater para entrar."  
  
"Entre, Remo."  
  
Lupin entrou.  
  
"Boa noite, Severus. Vamos começar o nosso trabalho?"  
  
"Agora mesmo."  
  
Remo e Snape puseram-se a arrumar as Poções, tirando-as do lugar e colocando-as em ordem alfabética. Remo não parava de perguntar os nomes das Poções. Não conhecia quase nenhuma. "Se não souber o nome delas não poderei organiza-las em ordem alfabética!", disse ele uma hora.  
  
Não deram 10 minutos para Lupin derrubar uma Poção, que aliás, caiu bem em sua cabeça, deixando-o todo molhado.  
  
"Aiiiiii... eu avisei que era desastrado... desculpa, Severus, desculpa mesmo, não foi a minha intenção, oh, meu Deus, como eu sou descuidado, eu..."  
  
"Ta, Remo, já captei a mensagem, agora me deixe var que Poção era esta."  
  
Snape estava mais preocupado com o estado de Lupin do que com a Poção derrubada. "E se for uma Poção que vai causar algum efeito em Lupin?", pensava ele.  
  
Snape arregalou os olhos quando viu qual era a Poção que havia caído em Lupin.  
  
"Mas que sorte. Era apenas a Poção da verdade. Não vai ter nenhum efeito... grave."  
  
"Que efeito terá?"  
  
"Hum... talvez você fique um pouco cansado."  
  
Obviamente não era verdade. Snape sabia muito bem que, agora que Lupin fora banhado pela Poção da verdade, ele responderia qualquer coisa que lhe perguntasse. Qualquer coisa. "Eu poderia perguntar quais são as suas intenções comigo", pensou Snape. "Mas não vou. Seria uma grande injustiça."  
  
Snape ajudou Lupin a se secar e limpar os cacos de vidro.  
  
"Continue arrumando agora, e tome mais cuidado."  
  
"Não tenha dúvidas!", respondeu Lupin sorrindo.  
  
O silêncio tomou conta da sala de Snape.  
  
Lupin se sentia completamente bem. Mas não Severus; ele simplesmente não podia deixar de se aproveitar daquela situação. Ele podia saber tudo o que quisesse. E tinha que ser agora, pois o efeito já podia estar passando. "Mas não vou simplesmente chegar e perguntar a ele", pensou.  
  
Snape estava confuso demais. Como sabia que não suportaria ficar lá com Lupin sem lhe perguntar nada, resolveu acabar com a arrumação.  
  
"Remo!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Já está tudo muito bem arrumado."  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Ouviu o que eu disse?"  
  
"Você quer me dispensar porque eu derrubei aquela Poção?" perguntou Lupin, os olhos tristes.  
  
"Mas é claro que não." respondeu Snape com firmeza.  
  
Mais uma vez fez-se silêncio.  
  
"Você parece confuso, Severus, algum problema?" perguntou Lupin se aproximando de Snape.  
  
Passou a mão pelo rosto do mestre das Poções.  
  
"Não, Lupin. Não há motivos para se preocupar, há?"  
  
Nesta hora Lupin arregalou os olhos castanhos. Parecia ter algo entalado na garganta que ele não podia evitar que saísse.  
  
"O que houve, Remo?"  
  
"Há... há... há motivos para que eu me preocupe, Severus."  
  
Ao dizer isto, Lupin olhou para baixo cheio de vergonha. Estava com medo da reação de Severus.  
  
Snape, por sua vez, acabara de se tocar e que sem querer ele se utilizara da situação. E certamente estava muito feliz com a notícia que acabara de receber. Levantou o queixo de Lupin, fazendo-o encará-lo. Lupin estava com os olhos semicerrados e tristes.  
  
"Está assustado?" perguntou Snape enquanto passava o dedo polegar pelos lábios de Remo.  
  
"Não." Murmurou ele. "Só estou com medo."  
  
"Medo de que?"  
  
"Não sei..." disse Lupin ainda mais baixo, não podendo conter duas lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos. Snape o abraçou.  
  
"Não precisa ficar com medo. Não tem do que ter medo."  
  
Lupin sabia que por mais que Snape gostasse dele, nunca diria isso, ou então, demoraria a dizer.  
  
"Há duas coisas que não consigo entender." Continuou Snape.  
  
"Quais?" perguntou Lupin enxugando as lágrimas, mas parecendo cada vez mais nervoso.  
  
"A primeira e lãs, é como uma pessoa assim' ao dizer isto levantou o rosto de Lupin"pode me admirar tanto assim."  
  
Lupin sorriu. "E a segunda delas?"  
  
"A segunda delas é mais significativa... às vezes fico tentando entender, Remo, como é que você pode fazer eu me sentir assim..."  
  
"Assim como?"  
  
"Assim tão diferente."  
  
Lupin olhou para Snape.  
  
"Eu te amo, Severus."  
  
Snape semicerrou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
"Vá lá, Remo. Já passa de meia - noite. Vá dormir."  
  
"Amanhã nos falaremos... não é?" perguntou Lupin ansioso.  
  
"Sim. Amanhã nos falaremos."  
  
"Boa noite, Severus."  
  
"Boa noite, Remo." 


	6. todos se enganam

capítulo 6 - "Todos se enganam"  
  
Lupin já era tímido. Já costumava corar à toa. E agora isto... Sem mais nem menos, dissera na maior cara de pau que amava Severo. Sobre a influência indestrutível da bendita poção da verdade. Caminhou constrangido pelos corredores banhados unicamente pelo luar. Ao menos não tinha mais aquele peso dentro de si. Nos declarar para quem amamos é uma forma de libertar o espírito. Mas Lupin agora sentia outro peso. Causado pela resposta de Snape. Este apenas o olhara (não com frieza, é verdade) e o mandara dormir... Lupin achava que não era correspondido, por isso. Sim, Severo não quisera magoá-lo, dizendo que não o amava, devia ser isso. Talvez o professor de poções tivesse apenas gostado dos beijos, mais nada. Como não era orgulhoso, Lupin não sentia-se humilhado. Sentia-se infeliz...  
  
Entrou no quarto, mas não dormiu. Chorou. ************  
  
"Eu mereço", pensou o mestre das poções. Adiantara tentar não tirar proveito do desastre de Lupin? Não, nada disso... ouvira justamente o que temia ouvir. Remo era tão doce, com certeza amava as pessoas facilmente, sem se preocupar com aparências ou com reputação... E Snape sabia que sua fama não era boa... Era considerado frio, rabugento, traiçoeiro e sabe-se lá mais o que. Mas Remo Lupin o amava... Por um lado isso era uma honra... Mas por outro lado, pensava se ele, Severo, poderia dar o que Remo merecia: amor puro e honesto. Ele era o oposto de Lupin, no entanto este nem parecia se importar. Realmente era alguém especial, sim, Remo é especial, pensou. Olha para o interior.  
  
Olha tanto para o interior dos seres, que descobriu dentro de Severo Snape um potencial de amar.  
  
Snape não pôde se conter e sorriu. "Você venceu, meu Remo"... ************************  
  
Foi apenas nos meados da madrugada que Lupin conseguiu dormir, exausto de chorar e sofrer sozinho. Portanto, já adormecido, não viu quando alguém entrou em seu quarto com passos mais silenciosos que o vento. A pessoa tinha os olhos fundos e negros bem fixos em Lupin, com um inconfundível ar de possessividade. Sentou-se no cantinho da cama e observou Lupin dormindo, o leve movimento do peito com a respiração, que ainda estava meio alterada por causa do longo choro. Se é que isto era possível, Lupin parecia mais inocente dormindo. Cobriu-o com a colcha e acariciou os cabelos castanhos. Remo pareceu dormir mais profundamente com a carícia. Mas abriu os olhos assustado quando sentiu alguém lhe beijando a testa.  
  
"Sever... foi calado por um beijo voraz em seus lábios, e perdeu-se nos braços confortantes de Snape quando este o abraçou. Emocionado, descansou a cabeça no peito de Severo e acomodou-se mais no abraço caloroso. "Achei que não havia gostado do que eu lhe disse..."  
  
"Achou?" perguntou Snape com os olhos fixados nos de Lupin e aproximando-se para beijá-lo novamente. Desta vez, o beijo foi mais longo e menos desesperado, como se Snape quisesse mostrar a Lupin que não iria deixá-lo. "Acontece, meu caro Remo, que todos podemos nos enganar."  
  
FIM 


End file.
